So Happy I Could Die
by Emono
Summary: UNDER THE ROSE: Edge and Christian's snippet. Christian feels trapped, he’s smothering, and he needs Edge to release him from his WWE contract so he can find some peace. SLASH! Part of series


**Title**: So Happy I Could Die**  
Author**: Emono**  
Rating**: FRM**  
Fandom**: Wrestling**  
Pairings**: Edge/Christian**  
Series: **_Under The Rose_ series**  
Summary: **Christian feels trapped, he's smothering, and he needs Edge to release him from his WWE contract so he can find some peace.**  
Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.**  
Warnings**: Slash, little bit of angst, changes, D/s

**AN**: This is basically a little snippet that happens after "_**This Fire Burns All The Way**_", and it's just Edge and Jay. It's to explain Christian's big break from the WWE. It's just something to deepen his character, that's it. HE DOESN'T LEAVE EDGE!

No one bash me on my crappy use of timeline, but I know this is right before Christian went to TNA.

* * *

Christian stood in front of the mirror, hidden away in the bathroom of his and Adam's house. He gazed at himself, at his reflection, and did just that.

Reflected.

Jay considered himself a happy man, at least he'd like to think so. He had a wonderful master/brother who he loved very much, a roof over his head, all the food he could eat, all the channels he could possibly want thanks to their advanced satellite package. He had a great job, skills in the ring, lots of title reins to his name already. He was making excellent money, that was for sure.

Jay reached up, curling his fingers in the ends of his blonde hair. He was handsome in his own way, he liked to think so at least. Adam seemed to love the way he looked, others had hit on him before.

So Jay decided…yes, he was a happy man.

Then why was he so fucking miserable?

A few months ago, Vince told them that E&C wouldn't have anymore reuniting matches. For so long, for almost three years, Jay had held onto the hope that eventually the fans would just demand E&C back. Every time they got into the ring together the audience would go nuts, so it was just matter of time until the writers decided to put them back together.

But now…they'd been given the final no.

They'd never be tag-team partners again.

Jay twisted his fingers in his pale golden hair, bringing the strands out and letting his eyes follow the movement. He memorized the feel of it, letting his fingers drink in their full of the soft sensation. He loved his hair, loved Adam's hair. It was kind of their thing…early in the morning, on nights they couldn't sleep, they'd only find rest with their hands tangles in each other's hair.

Jay looked away from the mirror, heart aching so baldy in his chest it was almost too much. He hated working in the WWE but unable to wrestle with Adam. He missed being with his master in the ring, the thrill of defeating their enemies together. Winning titles, celebrating, embracing in the ring after it was all said and done. He missed leaping off a ladder and knowing Adam was there to catch him, he even missed being pinned to the wall in the hall and getting scolded for the reckless stunt he had pulled in the ring.

What Jay missed the most? Getting dragged into their dressing room, thrown onto the couch, and ravished passionately by his master. Edge was a fierce man when his adrenaline was pumping, and those couplings had been the best. Mostly because of the adrenaline coursing through them both.

But those days were over, Jay heard that the writers were going to send him to a different brand to be in a storyline with another wrestler. He knew his heart couldn't take anymore of this. He couldn't wrestle in the WWE knowing Edge was there too but he couldn't touch him. It wasn't the same without his master by his side all the time, he felt too vulnerable in the ring. Being around all their friends, seeing all these faces and being in that same ring…it was too much.

Jay turned back to the mirror, giving himself a nasty look.

He needed a change.

Jay pulled open the cabinet, looking through the contents and scowling when he couldn't find it. He shut the mirror, leaning down instead to open the drawers of the sink to look around. He sifted through the contents, finally curling his fingers around the silver scissors. He shut the drawer, looking back up into the mirror and finding his own eyes. He reached up with his other hand, grabbing on of the subtly curly strands and holding it out.

The first snip was soft, easy.

Time dragged on in a grey haze, azure eyes seeing nothing at all as he went to work on his long hair. Strand after strand fell to the floor in limp bunches, some coiling like snakes while others fell apart across the pristine tile. He didn't stop at a few locks, he gained more confidence as it went on. His lips pursed, eyes narrowing as it seemed as if the hair wouldn't go away.

Jay started hacking at the strands, taking fistfulls at a time and cutting at them with a passion. He blinked back tears, reveling in the weight that lifted from him both mentally and physically. The more that fell, the less pain there was. He felt as if he was separating himself from the binds of his character yet closer to Adam than he'd ever been before.

Minutes went by, he continued to hack and cut at his blonde mane.

Finally, panting and flushed, Jay dropped the scissors into the sink. The instrument made no sound in the porcelain bowl, cushioned by clumps of pale gold. He placed his hands on either side of the sink, looking up into the mirror for the first time since he'd started the violent act.

Jay looked completely different, he could see all of his face and his eyes were brighter than they'd ever been before. He'd cut his hair real short, shorter than it had been in years, as short as Evan's. Hell, it even stuck up like Bourne's did in fluffy spikes. A shaky hand came up, running through it, rubbing the cut strands away and letting them fall to the floor. It felt so weird…so short (as he hoped it should.) He hadn't really touched short hair in a long time…so used to long blonde between his fingers.

"What's my blonde-bombshell up to?" came the cheerful voice of his lover, the bathroom door swinging open "I thought I heard-"

Jay gazed at his master in horror via the mirror, hands still clenched tightly on the sink. He didn't know what to say, and neither did Adam. The bigger blonde stopped just inside the door, blinking dully before really seeing the scene. His eyes trailed from his sub's head to the shorn hair in the sink…clinging to his black pants…puddling around his feet.

"Uh…Jay, angel…" Adam began calmly "What…did you _do_?"

"I, uh…" Christian gave a hysterical chuckle, picking the scissors back up and waving them a bit in emphasis "Yeah."

"I can see that…so give me those" Adam took the scissors, setting them on the hair-care product desk they had set up in their large bathroom. He turned and looked his brother over, instincts inside him telling him that this was wrong. Something was wrong.

Jay bit down on his lower lip, looking down into the hair filled sink, "You're mad, aren't you Master?"

"No, angel, never" Adam came up behind the smaller man, gently brushing the lingering hair off his shoulders and neck "I…I'm not mad…just surprised. I thought you loved your hair."

"I did" Jay replied honestly, taking one of the locks and twirling it around his finger. It wasn't the same, and he almost regretted it.

"What's wrong, huh?" Adam wrapped his arms around his slim waist, resting his chin on his shoulder and gazing at his brother through the mirror "What's hurting you?"

Jay closed his eyes, deciding just to let it out. He turned in his master's arms, reaching up and cupping his handsome face. He gazed into the eyes so much like his own, knowing he had to do this. It would hurt them both, but it was what they needed.

"I need you to do something for me, Addy" Jay began seriously "I need you…to release me from my WWE contract."

Adam physically choked on the air he tried to breath, searching his pet's face for a hint of jest, "You don't mean that, do you Jay? You can't really…you love to wrestle."

"I do" the smaller blonde replied "I want to go to TNA."

"That band of losers? No!" Adam snapped, throwing his brother's hands away and backing up "I won't allow it!"

"Please, Addy, don't do this" Jay still spoke softly, hoping to appeal to his brother with his need "Don't keep me somewhere that makes me unhappy.""U-Unhappy?" Adam was terribly confused, this evident on his face "But…how can you be unhappy? You're winning titles, you've got a fan-base-"

"I can't do this anymore!" Jay all but shouted, unshed tears in his eyes "I can't be in this place without you by me!"

"You think I'll follow you to TNA?" Adam replied harshly, gesturing out "You're crazy! Our place is here, in the WWE, together!"

"But we're not together" Jay gave another hysterical laugh "We're farther apart than we've ever been! And if you loved me, even a little, you'd let me do this!"

Adam snapped his mouth closed, an unreadable look on his face. He turned away, eyes on the far wall as he gathered his thoughts. He chose his words carefully, hiding the fact that his heart was breaking.

"You want…to leave?"

Jay nodded.

"You want me to release you?"

The despair in his brother's voice surprised him, he nodded slower this time.

"Fine, go, I release you to whoever you want" Adam sneered, nearly barking as he blinked back unwanted tears "Leave me. I'm sorry if I kept you so chained! If I've been that horrible!"

Jay was shocked by this, "Master-"

"Don't" Adam stepped closer, cupping the smaller man's chin "If it'll make you happy, then I'll…" he grit his teeth "I'll let you go."

"No, Addy, not like that" Jay all but threw himself into his brother's arms, fear pulsing briefly in his heart. He nuzzled into his long hair, only calming down when he felt his strong arms circling around him again.

"I thought you said-"

"I just want you to release me from my contract, not us" Jay pulled back enough to gaze into his face "I just want some time away from the business, figure out who I am as a wrestler. I still want to live here, be with you. God, how could you think I didn't?"

Adam took a kiss, relieved as well, "I'm sorry, angel. You know how I am, impulsive and rash…I don't know why I thought that. I'm an idiot, forgive me?""Depends" Jay smiled, stepping away and running a hand through his crop of flaxen hair "Do you like it?"

"It's different" Adam admitted, giving it a real look "I can see your face, your pretty eyes. So…yeah, I like it. I also think that if any of those losers in total losertown touch you, I'm gonna have to kick some ass."

The smaller blonde's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, "Really? You're going to let me go?"

"Yeah, angel, whatever you want…I deliver" Adam wrapped an arm around his waist, leading him out of the bathroom "I'll talk to Vince first thing tomorrow morning, we'll get a goodbye storyline for you."

Jay swung him into a kiss, smiling, "Thanks, Addy.""Anything for my little brother" Adam replied honestly, touching the man's short hair for the first time "You'll…come back to the WWE eventually, won't you?"

"Probably, yeah" Jay replied as honestly as he could.

"Ok" Adam cleared his throat, rubbing the blonde's arms "I say we order in some Chinese and watch Cena's new crappy movie? He made me buy it."

"Sounds like a plan."

*LINE*

**IMPORTANT!**

**All stories in this verse are (in order to be read):**

"_**And Don't Forget To Let Your Heart Beat**_**" - Cody's Story**

"_**I'm A Match Burning Out**_**" - Ted's Story**

"_**My Love is Just Waiting To Turn Your Tears to Roses" - **_**Evan's story**

"_**Far Too Pretty To Be Giving It Cheap**_**" - Nitro's story**

"_**This Fire Burns All The Way**_**" - Miz and Punk's story**

"_**So Happy I Could Die**_**" - Edge and Christian's snippet**

"_**Under the Rose**_**" - The Court's story, the main story**

"_**I Don't Need No Heaven or Hell**_**" - Kevin Nash/Chris Sabin/Alex Shelley story**

"_**My Submission is Your Addiction**_**" - Alex Riley/Justin Gabriel story**


End file.
